The Cutest Boyfriend
by Nelizzy
Summary: For some reason, Yoosung likes to insist he's not cute. You don't think you've ever seen somebody in denial this badly before... A Yoosung x Reader fic


"You're so cute," you gasp, giggling into the skin of his neck.

You nip at the pale flesh, humming in approval at his squeak. "A-Am not!" he squeals in the absolute cutest way possible. When you pull away to give him a look with raised brows, even Yoosung has the decency to flush. He makes it too easy.

Leaning forward to steal another kiss, you trace circles into his hips, trying to set a mood. Of course, it doesn't quite work the way you expect it when his eyes widen and he squeals hysterically. You suppose that's one way to express pleasure, but it's totally thrown you off of your game, and you lean back to stare at him in confusion. "You are," you declare, "the cutest." There's no room for arguments as you trail your fingertips along his waist this time.

He giggles. Oh. "Ah~ Stop that!" he whines, writhing half-heartedly away from your touch.

You smile. "Are you ticklish?" you ask, not quite waiting for an answer as you drag your hands over him, finding his weak spots. Yoosung clamps his lips shut but you can see him twitch and strain when you reach out to tickle him. "I'm gonna tickle you 'til you admit it."

His face goes white and instantly his struggles become a bit stronger. "No! You'll never get me, you evil monster!" he shouts, but you have him pinned down between your legs, and he's stretching his neck out in vain. You go instantly for the attack, reaching from his collarbones to his jaw and relishing in his yips and squeals. "GgaaaahHHH! STOOOOP!" he cries out between laughs, tears in his eyes. He pushes with one hand.

You grab at his hand to stop him and continue on. "Not 'til you say you're the cutest, most adorable, boy in the world~!" You pause just long enough to boop him on the nose, trailing the finger down his lips and then tackling near his ears with delight. His cheeks are flushing to the same pretty shade of pink as his ears.

Then, you're on your back. He's straddling you and got your wrists in either of his hands, pinning you down. His face is so close, too close, and your heart thuds in your chest with anticipation. "I said stop," he mumbled, closing the distance to plant a kiss on your parted lips. He pulls back before you can snap out of your surprise and stares at you instead, drinking in your ruffled hair and huffing chest. The tickling war had taken a lot from both of you. "I win."

Your lashes flutter against your cheeks as you tell your heart to calm itself. You don't like to lose. You're too competitive for that. "Arah~? Honey, if you wanted to do this with me, you should've asked more directly~" you say instead, quirking a brow and shooting him a sly smirk. Your hips buck to accentuate your statement. "So cute."

His face, already pink from exertion, blows into a deep shade of red from the insinuation and you're certain he's going to release you now. Except now, he doesn't.

Yoosung's dragging his hands over your body, touching, feeling, feather light and raising goosebumps everywhere he goes. Heat burns your skin and you're getting warm; too warm for this. His teeth nip at the crook of your neck and he sucks at the flesh of your collarbone, leaving a prominent mark. You let out a simpering moan, his boldness completely unexpected but absolutely welcomed.

He smashes his lips against yours and your mind's too blank to think of anything other than responding with just as much passion and aggression. He hums in approval into your mouth, trailing hands under your shirt to leave prints of his fingertips on your hips.

His knee slides between your thighs, gently parting them, and now… oh my. You can't really think anymore. Your brain is absolutely overwhelmed and it's a sensory overload. All you can do is react to his every touch, giving in to his whims and wishes. When he kisses you, you kiss back. When he touches you, you lean into it.

And he stops. You whine, panting harshly and staring up at him with disappointment.

He's got a devilish little smirk on his lips as he towers over you, every inch the man he's always trying to be. You're pretty sure he's been practicing that smoldering look in the mirror because he's never looked so sexy before. Your lips are parted with questions, but nothing comes out other than a staggering breath.

Yoosung leans forward and nips at your earlobe, his hot breath washing over you. "So," his voice rumbles and you feel his tongue gently tracing your ear. "Still think I'm cute?" He laughs as he pulls away, standing up and walking to the door. His bright purple eyes catch yours and he blows you a kiss, his face softer than earlier as he stands by it. Even though he's the one walking, he looks like he really doesn't want to leave.

When you feel a bit steadier, you rise from the couch, staring at him with a heavy flush. He's drinking in the sight of you; your lips are bruised and there's a pretty red mark on your neck. Wearing his hoodie with sleeves a little too long. And that pretty little smile that has him falling in love with you all over again. "Of course," you laugh. "You're my cutest boyfriend!" you chirp.

He rolls his eyes so hard you can hear it, but he waits as you climb to your feet and trot over to him. His arms open and you flop into his embrace, humming in contention as he wraps around you like an oversized heater. "I don't want to be cute," he whines.

You sigh as he rubs at the nape of your neck, managing to rub at a sore muscle that's been nagging at you all morning.

"But I do like being your boyfriend."

* * *

Hello, hello~ Another Yoosung fic because I have no life and he's the cutest bae ever.


End file.
